


Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Reign
Genre: F/M, Gen Fic, Mary likes Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble: Mary finds herself in Sebastian's chambers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Why am I thinking of this? I shouldn’t be, my thoughts and my dreams should only be on Francis, my future husband, my future king. But as I lay here in bed, next to Francis who is sound asleep, I can only think of his brother, Sebastian. Thoughts of how sweet he is, how endearing. Sebastian actually wants to spend time with me, and he enjoys my company, Much unlike Francis. 

I slipped out of bed and silently crept to Sebastian’s room. If anyone was to find out that I was going there I would surely ruin the Alliance between our countries. 

“Mary? What are you doing out of bed at this time?” Sebastian asked. He was dressed in nothing but his undergarments. I felt my face blush at the sight. 

“I cannot sleep. May I speak with you until I fall tired?” I asked. Sebastian nodded and put on a shirt. I took a seat on one of the many chairs in the room, he sat across from me. 

“What shall we talk about Mary?” He smiled. 

“Whatever you want.” 

Sebastian launched into a full story of when he was younger and I sat and listened. Falling more and more in love with him with every word that he spoke.


End file.
